Who Is That Stranger?
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Koenma decides that it was time to bring in the big gun. He's his father's boss. He's the only hope that could help the Urameshi team. He's Harry Potter, the master of Death. He could only hope that everything would turn out all right in the end. With that man, who knows what could unfold.


**I might change a few things from the show, but it's not that much... depends on how you look at it really.**

**Chance of OOC**

**It's just an idea that I have, which I'm not very sure if I'm going to continue or not. So, it's going to depend on what you guys think. **

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

Koenma lied his head on top of his desk in great grief. Surrounding him was a stack after stack of paperwork. He knew that he should be doing his work, but he was far too worried to think clearly. He just found out that Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were all invited to the Dark Tournament. Oh, he hoped that this day never comes. Alas, it has in the end. What made him feel even worst and worried was that there was only one spot left, and that space could be filled in by only two people that he could think of.

One of those people was none other than Genkai, but there was a huge problem. What exactly is it? Well, it's pretty simple. She's already near her end, and to put her into this tournament was going to bring the two ends far faster than it should be. He couldn't have her die before her time. So, that meant that there was only one person left.

Just the thought of the man send the shivers down his spine.

Oh, how much he wished to never come to this conclusion.

Koenma sucked onto his blue pacifier a bit, before he sighed deeply. Oh well, what could possibly go wrong? A long moment of silent went through his mind after that thought. He shook his head hard while he thought, _no, no, no, don't even think that, because you do then something defiantly is going to go wrong. _He, once more, sighed. First comes the safety of the team, _then_ he could worry about the consequences.

The prince sat up straight, slammed his fists onto the table, which caused the papers to fly off, and shouted:

"George! Get in here!"

Bangs were heard outside the closed heavy doors. Damnit, why did he even bother calling that useless ogre? Oh, that's right, that creature was his assistant. A second later the doors flew open, and stumbled in was the exact person that he expected, the ogre. George finally gained his balance and asked:

"Yes Koenma sir?"

"Bring in Potter!"

George nearly stumbled where he stood. His body shook so badly, that it was a surprise that he didn't flee at the name. He asked with a shaky voice:

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You c-c-can't m-me-ean _h-h-him_"

Koenma glared at him with annoyance. He shouted:

"_Yes, I mean him! Get him here now!_"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye-e-e-es s-s-s-sir"

In a second he fled out of the room. Koenma couldn't have helped but frowned deeply at the reaction. The man was very scary, and causes a _lot_ of trouble, from what he has heard and read, from the reports that were made of him while he was still human. He never met the man, due to his father preventing the two from ever being in the other's presence. The Jr never understood why that was though, but his father must have a _very_ good reason to go in such lengths. The only other ones, whom he knows at least closely, that have met the man, were his subordinates, George and Botan. So, to see the ogre's reaction made him a bit more curious about the mysterious man his father always seems to loath so much that words can't describe.

It didn't take for very long. Koenma was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He said:

"Come in"

The double doors opened slowly, revealing a long shadow on the ground with no figure in sight from what he could see. Slowly, the sounds of the footsteps echoed throughout the silent room. The atmosphere was normal, but quickly turned into thick fear. It was so thick, that it even made the Jr started to shiver with fright. He watched as the figure started to emerge from the corner.

The man was at medium height, maybe 5'8''. The black long hair was tied back into a low pony-tail, with bangs covering most of his eyebrows and just, ever so slightly, his bright emerald eyes. The man gave a small innocent smile, but the aura surrounding him screamed to fear him and that he was _very_ powerful. He wore a martial-arts fighting outfit. The whole thing was red, except for the belt which was emerald. From what Koenma read in the reports of when the man in front of him was human, he should have glasses, but they were nowhere in sight.

The man gave an amused smile, as his eyes landed on the being in front of him. He said in a mix of respect and teasing:

"Well, hello, you must be Enma's child. I expected you to be... taller."

The last part of the comment made Koenma pissed off, and he didn't even bother to hide it. The reaction brought more amusement into the emerald eyes. The Jr cleared his throat. He decided to get to the point already, so, he said very seriously:

"I called you here for a very important reason." Now, he got his attention. "I need you, Potter-san, to join a group of mine. They were invited by the people that host the Dark Tournament, and I'm afraid that they're going to need all the help that they can get. So, I was wondering if-"

"You want me to join your little group." Harry Potter finished off the sentence. His deep voice clearly held none of the previous humor, but now seriousness and annoyance. Once more, he said, "Why should I join your little group?"

Koenma slightly sweated at the question. He cleared his throat once more, and started to simply explain the situation into further detail:

"I'm afraid that you're the only one that could help them. It's either you or Genkai, but she's-"

He was cut off by a slam of two palms onto the table. Harry said very seriously:

"Sign me up."

Koenma jumped out of his chair a few inches into the air, due to the amount of shock he received from the statement and action. He stared at the man with surprise brown pair of eyes. He wanted to ask what the heck gotten into him, but right now all he really cared was that he agreed. So, he quickly gave the information that Harry needed, done whatever else was necessary, and sent him off to the Island.

Now, all he could do was wish for the best.

**To the people that are slightly confused about Koenma and Harry's relationship, I'm sorry to confuse you. So, here's what I've been trying to say. Koenma heard of Harry from everybody around him, but never had the chance of meeting the man. So, adding the reports that he got from Harry's human life, of when he was a live, it just gave Koenma a better view of the other one. So, that's why he thought of Harry. From everything that he gathered together, he was the only one that could help Yusuke and the others in surviving the tournament. **


End file.
